


A Little Pick-me-up

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [8]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: You're found in a fragile state, both Jason and Michael want you to feel better.





	A Little Pick-me-up

    Rain dripped over your small shaking form, the leaves and branches above unable to protect her for long. Your clothes soon soaked through while slowly washing away the dried mud and blood that caked it. 

 

    You were shaking, whether it was because you were scared or the cold was getting to her, it was all the same. You were freezing, night far colder than you were prepared for. 

 

    You hugged your legs closer, your eyes shut tightly as you awaited what would happen next. It felt like too much, it  _ was _ too much. 

 

    Two large hands grasped tightly at your arms, your eyes snapping open as you let out a startled scream. (E/c) eyes were met with the blank face of a bleach-white mask. 

 

    You were pulled up, shaking like a leaf, as you were pulled along. Back to the cabins. 

 

    It was warmer here, inside, though the summer clothing you wore stuck to your body like leeches. You were put into a room, forced to sit on the bed as the man skimmed through the old wooden dresser. He fished out clean untouched nightwear, and threw the clothing your way; landing by your feet.

 

    Your eyes flickered from the clothes, to the man, then to your own soaked body. 

 

    Dark brown hues under the mask narrowed, leaving briefly only to return with a towel. 

 

    A second heavy pair of footsteps joined the first, another peeking into the occupied room. Blood stained both their clothes, just like her own, though it never really mattered to them unless it was problematic. 

 

    “ _ Are they gone _ ?” The question was quiet, barely over a whisper. You didn't dare move, didn't want to. Not yet. 

 

    They glanced at each other, the taller of the two, face dawned with a hockey mask, nodded. The other had leaned back against the wall with crossed arms. 

 

    Jason Voorhees was the first to approach, scooping up the fallen clothes at your feet and placed them next to you as he kneeled in front of you. There was a gentle look in those brown eyes, far too afraid to touch you in case he startled you. 

 

_ And the doe was too nice to be startled,  _ he didn't like seeing your eyes filled with fear. It was different between revelling in the fear that radiated from his victims. You were special, they didn't want to lose you in such a fragile state. 

 

    Michael Myers watched quietly, a small sigh leaving his lips. He walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, being sure to keep a distance from you.  

 

**“** **_Doe_ ** **?”** Jason call comes in a quiet but soft tone. He wanted to know if you were okay, that you were going to be okay from now. 

 

    Jason regrets not noticing sooner, had he known there were more trespassers, he could have avoided the whole situation altogether. All the while Michael regrets not coming to the camp of Crystal Lake sooner. 

 

    If they had killed the group sooner, the lesser chance you would've become attached, and betrayed by those “friends”. Maybe it was your fault, for getting too excited at the thought of having other friends outside of the camp. It wouldn't last. You already knew you couldn't trust outsiders for the fact they could have authorities take your loves away from you. 

 

    But those trespassers are gone now, long ago dealt with in the present moment. 

 

    “ _ I'm sorry _ .” You mumbled, slowly taking off your soaking shirt and Jason wrapped the warm towel around you. Your eyes were held down at your lap, water dripped from strands of loose hair. 

 

    You finally looked up, Jason shaking his head.  _ ‘It’s not your fault,’ _ his eyes assure you. His hands resting on your knees. A small smile twitches at your lips, the reassurance was a nice gesture. 

 

    “Can I change alone, please?” You asked, grateful when they reluctantly complied with you. Leaving with a last glance, they awaited you outside the house. 

 

    You took your time changing, your mind glazed with other things that raced back and forth in the form of thoughts. You should have known better than this. Your head fell, “ _ I should've known better… _ ” You slipped on the clean plain shirt. 

 

    You walked to the door with sluggish steps. Peeking out to see Jason and Michael awaiting you on the couch. 

 

    Michael was the first to notice your gaze, tilting his head to look at you under his mask. 

 

**“Are you okay?”** He asks, the very occasional times he's willing to speak his thoughts. 

 

    You nod, lips pressed into a line. Michael gestured you over, and you listened, walking over with a quicker pace. You stood in front of him, and he looked your exhausted state over. 

 

    You acted as tired as you looked, shoulders lose and poster hunched. Michael took your arm and guided you to sit between him and the other killer. Standing up only a minute later, he went off to the closet in the hall to retrieve a blanket or two. His back and forth between the living room and other rooms in the house. He tossed the blanket over you and Jason, leaving again to make you a cup of tea. 

 

    You leaned against Jason, a large hand ruffling your hair. You thanked them both for caring so much and putting so much effort in it. 

 

    A smile eventually found its way on your lips, you snuggled closer to Jason's side while waiting for Michael to return. 

 

    He re-entered the living room of the cabin minutes later, a steaming mug in his hand. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of you and sat down. You leaned back against the couch cushions behind you, not one for favouritism. 

 

    “Thank you, Michael. You didn't need to do that.” You say with a grateful smile. Michael shrugs, brown eyes under his mask gleaming nonetheless. You glanced to Jason, “and thank you too, you helped me just as much.” 

 

    His head perked, happy by your words. From the corner of your eye you saw Michael's shoulders tremble in a silent chuckle. 

 

    You leaned forward, reaching the cup with two hands and brought it to sit on your blanketed lap. You took your time to sip at the hot tea, a small content warmth rested in your stomach. The tea made to your exact liking, Michael had noticed the way you made it the previous times in the past. Proud he could execute it to your tastes to well.

 

    You were curled up between the two who had shuffled closer while you drank tea over the cackling fireplace. 

 

    Needless to say that you feel much better.


End file.
